


Вечная история

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: — Мы пьём за свои потери, — поясняет Тони. — Твоя очередь.— Вот как.Одну долгую минуту Стив думает. Точнее, набирается храбрости. Потом всё же поворачивается и приподнимает бутылку, глядя прямо в глаза Тони. Улыбка у него грустная и, пожалуй, тоскливая.— За тебя.





	Вечная история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same old story.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652033) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 



> Встречается нецензурная лексика, а также жестокое обращение с Локи. Вы предупреждены.  
> Переведено для Stony Bingo на задание "Главное не то, чего мы лишились, а что сумели сохранить".  
> Бета - [AppleOfYourEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/profile)

А ведь Тони думал, что у Вселенной кончились сюрпризы.

После всего: Афганистана, Локи, читаури, экстремиса, Альтрона, Таноса, путешествий во времени, женитьбы, отцовства, обладания космической мощью, — после всего этого вряд ли что-то ещё способно его удивить. Все повороты сюжета предсказуемы, для каждой внештатной ситуации разработан свой план.

План есть даже на случай его смерти. Конечно же, он есть на случай смерти. Если бы не было, Тони проявил бы преступную безответственность: всё-таки у него трехлетняя дочь и прекрасная жена-трудоголик, а также склонность влипать в самые рискованные истории. Поэтому всякая серьёзная ерунда — та ерунда, о которой большинство предпочитает не вспоминать: завещание, прощальные видео, надгробная речь для широкой аудитории, — только и ждёт своего часа. Когда дело касается смерти, Тони почти что бойскаут.

Но и через миллион лет ему бы даже в голову не пришло планировать то, что будет после.

  
***

Чёртова Вселенная ни в какую не желает дать ему передышку, поэтому после — после того, как его тело замирает и начинает остывать, после того, как Пеппер припадает к его обожжённой неподвижной груди, после того, как Стив притягивает к себе Питера и обнимает так, чтобы пацан уткнулся заплаканным лицом ему в плечо, после того, как потусторонняя сила вырывает сознание из физической оболочки...

После всего этого, после самого окончательного на свете конца — Тони открывает глаза.

  
***

У него было много таких моментов.

Когда он, думая, что уже умер — очухивался и потом долго не мог прийти в себя. Так он лежал под скальпелем Хо Инсена в полутёмной пещере где-то в самой глубокой жопе зоны военных действий. Так валялся на полу своей мастерской, пока Роуди матерился, бережно укладывая его голову себе на колени. Так сломанная броня держала его на усыпанной обломками нью-йоркской улице, пока вдали затихал рев Халка, а в груди сердце билось в три раза чаще нужного. 

Так он остался один в заснеженной сибирской тундре, и только голос ПЯТНИЦы настойчиво бился в шлеме: «Босс. Босс, пожалуйста, ответьте. Тони. Пожалуйста, Тони. Помощь уже близко. Пожалуйста, ответь».

***

Сейчас он не один.

Он открывает глаза и видит знакомое улыбающееся лицо, где гордость и нежность сменяются глубокой скорбью. Тело словно поджарили вместе с мозгами; Тони долго пытается подобрать имя к этому лицу — и понять, что за зелёные заросли куполом высятся над его обладательницей. И над ним. Повсюду. 

Потом она отводит волосы с его вспотевшего лба и произносит мягко, будто успокаивая ребёнка:

— Тони, что ты, чёрт возьми, натворил?

Всё расплывается. Моргнув, он случайно стряхивает слёзы ей на пальцы.

— Привет, Нат.

— Привет, — она улыбается искренне, как редко бывало, и всё же несколько капель с её щёк падает ему на грудь. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы победили.

Тони сжимает её руку:

— Мы победили.

Наташа затихает на несколько секунд, пытаясь в равной мере вместить радость и печаль. Справившись с собой, она заметно подбирается и снова растягивает губы в улыбке — скорее всего, исключительно ради Тони.

— Наверное, с моей стороны это поганее некуда, но как же я рада, что ты здесь.

— Кстати, насчёт этого. — Тони пытается приподняться, и она помогает ему сесть, принимая на себя почти весь его вес. — «Здесь» — это где?

Улыбка Наташи блекнет.

— Многие задаются этим вопросом.

***

День рождения Морган, без сомнения, лучший день в его жизни, хотя Тони к своим пятидесяти годам успел накопить для него конкурентов: их с Пеппер свадьба, первый шаг Роуди на новых ногах, первый полёт на «Марке II», то давнее утро, когда все Мстители переехали в Башню...

Но дочь распахивает карие глазки, радостно и, как все младенцы, бессмысленно разевает ротик — она размером почти с ладонь, такая крошечная. Такая крошечная, и такая юная, и такая... его. Нет, это он — её. Он — её, с того самого момента, как она, осмотревшись, довольно загулила и обхватила своим маленьким кулачком его палец.

Когда у них с Пеппер дома появляется новорожденный младенец, на помощь Тони приходит, на удивление, давняя профессиональная бессонница. Пеппер остаётся главой «Старк Индастриз» и просыпается только тогда, когда Морган требуется покормить. Всё остальное время Тони нежно укачивает её на стуле, поставленном в углу детской. Он держит у груди маленький тёплый комок и бормочет какую-то чепуху: формулы и уравнения, рассказы о жизни в команде и итальянские колыбельные.

Морган пускает слюну на реактор, Тони прижимается губами к по-детски горячей макушке и почти забывает обо всём, что утратил.

***

Когда сам становишься родителем, на собственных родителей начинаешь смотреть совсем по-другому.

Тони по-прежнему нисколько не оправдывает Говарда, который всегда был холоден и равнодушен, а когда сын бурлил энергией — и вовсе откровенно придирался. Но большую часть того, что Говард делал, он делал из страха. Теперь Тони это видит, пусть даже старые раны не спешат исцеляться.

Когда у Говарда появился Тони, он так испугался, что решил держать дистанцию. Решил, что лучше постоянно отсутствовать, чем третировать. Он отказывался замечать гений Тони, потому что слишком боялся увидеть, как сын становится таким же, как он, — вечно пьяным богатеем, который одинаково относится к людям и машинам и который на первое место всегда ставит себя, а на второе — абстрактное высшее благо.

Тони понимает его, потому что с рождением Морган оживают его собственные страхи.

Оживает страх потери: когда она болеет, он ставит себе кушетку у дверей её комнаты и ложится так, чтобы всегда можно было поднять голову и увидеть дочь. Он обнимает её всегда дольше, чем она его, и когда она начинает извиваться, пытаясь выбраться — держит ещё несколько секунд.

Оживает страх того, что она узнает о его ошибках: каждый раз, как она берёт с полки фотографию Питера и просит: «Папа, расскажи», он только отмахивается и ставит снимок обратно. Каждый раз он лжёт: «Позже, крошка», — потому что не будет никакого позже, никогда и ни за что. Когда она была младенцем, он говорил ей обо всём, но теперь, когда она подросла, она многое может понять и запомнить, а потом в самый неподходящий момент упрекнуть — и он этого не выдержит.

А ещё его страх — это детская броня, встроенная в стену её комнаты, и даже Пеппер о ней не знает. А ещё его страх — это ночник на комоде, от которого Морган миллион раз просила избавиться, потому что: «Папа, я же большая девочка». А ещё его страх — это…

Иногда он просыпается среди ночи в холодном поту, ощущая себя всё на том же дрейфующем в космосе корабле, и тогда он идёт к её кровати, садится рядом на пол и просто смотрит, как она спит, убеждаясь, что это по-настоящему. Что она ему не приснилась.

***

На Тони нет ни единой раны, однако ему кажется, что он попал под товарняк.

Он пробует по-всякому двигать руками и ногами, как будто испытывает новый прототип брони. Застав его за этим занятием, Наташа усмехается.

— Знакомо. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как чертовски сильно у меня болела голова, когда я очнулась. Видимо, наши души помнят, через что прошли тела.

— Зашибись. — Тони вытирает пот со лба. — Должен признаться, я совсем по-другому представлял себе жизнь после смерти.

— Правда? И как же?

— В основном — как ничто. Нас ведь должен был ждать вечный покой, да? Земля пухом? Мне всегда казалось, там будет нечто вроде бесконечно затянувшегося сна, а не…

— Джунгли?

— Типа того. То есть, я хотел сказать «Роман с камнем», но суть ты уловила.

Наташа обходит кругом толстый ствол какого-то инопланетного баобаба, и перед ними предстаёт верёвочная лестница, свитая из прочной лозы.

— Меня бесполезно спрашивать. Я всего пару дней тут.

Тони карабкается через силу — для него битва с Таносом закончилась буквально только что, и он бы с удовольствием проспал дней этак восемь. 

Вдруг от неожиданной мысли всё внутри переворачивается:

— А здесь… все?

— Нет, — отвечает Наташа. Тони тут же расстраивается, но она продолжает: — Ну, то есть мне так кажется. Тут нас десять — с тобой одиннадцать. В лесу ещё четыре или пять таких же поселений, как наше. А что там, дальше… не знаю.

— Ты поэтому вырядилась, как секси-Рэмбо?

Наташа по очереди касается большой пушки на одном бедре, висящего за спиной самодельного лука и ножа непривычного вида на другом бедре. Успокаивающий жест.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Те… четыре-пять других поселений.

— Ах да. — Она возобновляет подъём. — Именно поэтому. Когда сюда прибыла первая поселенка, её коммуникатор перехватил единственное широковещательное сообщение.

— Звучит зловеще. — Тони пытается отделаться от предчувствия, что восемь дней сна ещё долго придется ждать. — И какое же?

Наташа замедляется. Судя по всему, ей не хочется срывать пластырь.

— Тони, помнишь, я сказала, что рада видеть тебя здесь? Я больше никому не могу доверять.

Тони сжимает ладони на верёвочных перекладинах.

— Нат.

Она грустно улыбается:

— Оно гласило: «Победителей ждёт вечный покой».

***

Пять лет тянутся долго. Тони давно свыкся жить как с тоской, так и с виной, но теперь они обретают совершенно иной окрас. Он встаёт утром — а они тяжело опускаются на плечи; он ложится ночью спать — а они давят на грудь. И он с ними не справляется. Он не сбрасывает с себя груз ошибок, а просто подстраивается под него. Приноравливается улыбаться, любить и жить с этим.

Когда ПЯТНИЦА провела успешную симуляцию модели Мёбиуса, когда они добыли все Камни, когда Брюс надел перчатку, Тони решил, что эта тяжесть… если не исчезнет, то хотя бы уменьшится. Так и случилось — в последние секунды перед тем, как он погрузился во тьму, — но…

Он думал, что у него будет больше времени, чтобы насладиться жизнью без гнёта. Вот и всё.

***

Ему давно, с самого щелчка, снится кошмар, и Пеппер приходится ласковыми словами и прикосновениями будить его среди ночи. Этот кошмар — Стивен Стрэндж.

Потому что при первом же взгляде на него Тони узнал интеллект, равный своему собственному. И потому что Стрэндж сказал, что только так они победят. Тони… Тони не может уложить в голове, что вот это — победа, хотя лично у него есть жена, дочь и безмятежная жизнь. Ему кажется, что он что-то упускает.

  
***

Зато в это — то, что вокруг, — верится без труда.

В любом случае он сомневался, что его ждёт прямо-таки вечный покой. Навсегда избавиться от необходимости воевать — слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Поэтому для Тони вполне разумно звучат объяснения Наташи: идёт полномасштабная партизанская война, и они, отбиваясь от всех, попутно пытаются найти выход отсюда. Самая что ни на есть предсказуемая жизнь после смерти.

Они — люди, к которым попала Наташа — в качестве базы выбрали шалаш на дереве. Ну то есть как шалаш… настоящий высотный лагерь в тени лесного покрова. Похоже, по большей части он — как и огнестрельное оружие, скорее всего — достался поселенцам уже готовым. Однако кое-что явно добавили позднее: деревянные террасы и «вороньи гнезда», свитые из всё той же лозы.

Первым навстречу попадается Локи; волосы собраны в хвост, на губах играет елейная улыбка. Тони с размаха бьёт его в лицо, и он, слетев с террасы, падает уровнем ниже.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Локи, лёжа на спине. — Это уже начинает надоедать.

Перегнувшись через перила, Тони поясняет:

— Это тебе за Нью-Йорк, мудак.

Он возвращается к лестнице, и Наташа вскидывает бровь. 

— Как только я увидела его тут, сразу же врезала. Однако недаром говорят…

— Враг моего врага — мой друг?

— И это тоже. Я, правда, хотела сказать, что знакомый чёрт лучше незнакомого, но тут уже кому как больше нравится. Главное — он на нашей стороне.

— Прекрасно. Радости полные штаны. А кто ещё?

***

Команда для Тони важнее, чем он готов когда-либо признать. Даже когда они с Пеппер образуют свою ячейку общества, команда словно незримо присутствует рядом. Все решения Тони, все горести, все надежды на будущее — каким бы мрачным оно ни казалось — так или иначе связаны с Мстителями. Они стали его семьёй — а ведь тогда, много лет назад, Тони и помыслить о таком не мог.

Ближе к концу они совсем разобщены, но семья на то и семья: полностью избавиться от неё невозможно. Впрочем, Тони этого и не хочется, что бы он ни говорил. Они всегда будут желанными гостями в его доме, он всегда будет отвечать на их звонки, и нет такого, чего он не смог бы им простить. Ничего.

Нет способа крепче и быстрее сдружиться, чем встать в пылу битвы спина к спине.

И когда после смерти разгорается новый бой, Тони рад, что рядом Наташа — часть его семьи.

***

Пока Пеппер не дала ответ на его предложение, Тони заставляет её сесть и рассказывает ей о Стиве.

Она и так знает о том, как он относится к команде: в конце концов, она жила вместе с ними в Башне. Но Тони нужно облегчить душу, нужно вскрыть нарыв — сколько всего он чувствовал к их лидеру, как к нему влекло, как доверял ему и был ему предан.

Пеппер на долгую минуту исчезает в ванной, плещет там водой в лицо, а Тони сидит на диване в гостиной, глядя на кольцо в руках, и мечтает, чтобы она забыла всё, что он наболтал. И думает, что он всё испортил.

А потом она возвращается, прижимает его голову к груди и тихо плачет, уткнувшись носом в его волосы. Она зла, но не на него — потому что: «Дурак, конечно, мне нет никакого дела до того, что ты любил Стива». Её злость — на Стива, на Сибирь, на ту встречу с Тони и Виженом на лётном поле в Москве, когда напрочь замерзший, полумертвый Тони еле дышал, но все равно настаивал, что идти будет самостоятельно.

— Я знала, что он причинил тебе боль, но не понимала, насколько сильную.

Тони сжимает в кулаке её платье, и теперь слёзы катятся из глаз уже у него.

— Я всё ещё люблю его. Он ведь… Пеп, он только защищал друга. Ну, вот такой он. Если бы он не заступился за слабого… он не был бы Кэпом.

— Какая чушь. Господи. Прости, милый, но это полная чушь.

***

Когда на лесной базе Тони впервые слышит голос Вижена, то думает — ДЖАРВИС.

А потом Вижен выплывает из стены центрального коридора, и Тони борется с резким приступом разочарования: всё-таки Вижен — тоже семья. Да, возможно, он относится к её расширенному составу, как троюродный брат или второй муж разведённой тетушки, но он точно не чужой.

Он прикрывал Тони спину. Как-то он сидел с Тони глубокой ночью, и когда тот взмолился: «Поговори со мной», — ответил так: «Доброе утро, сэр. Текущее время — два часа двадцать одна минута. Вы находитесь на базе Мстителей в штате Нью-Йорк. Температура… ну, скорее комфортная. Простите, у меня сейчас отсутствуют точные данные: на мне пижама, и у меня нет при себе готовых метеорологических прогнозов. Если хотите, могу выйти и оценить обстановку лично».

Какой-то своей частью он всё тот же ДЖАРВИС, и какая-то часть Тони всё так же расслабляется при звуках его голоса, а это уже намного больше, чем ничего.

***

Наташа помогает ему установить раскладушку в кладовке с оружием.

— Это временно, пока мы не обустроим что-нибудь поосновательнее, — обещает она. — Если понадоблюсь, я напротив, но, по моему опыту, отсыпаться ты будешь часов двадцать, не меньше.

Тони хочет попросить её остаться, но всё же сдерживается.

— Спасибо, Нат. Если что — крикну.

Наташа выходит за дверь.

За отсутствием выбора Тони ложится на раскладушку; тело тут же начинает жаловаться и ныть, с каждой секундой всё громче и громче — как обычно перед тем, как уняться. Тони заставляет себя закрыть глаза. Тьма за веками не на шутку пугает его. Он словно растворяется в этом всепоглощающем, беспросветном, беспробудном мраке: насколько бы мёртвым он ни был, страх смерти всё равно его терзает.

Дверь распахивается, и кто-то выдыхает:

— Ну и ну, такого я точно не ожидал.

Тони перекатывается набок. На пороге стоит Пьетро Максимофф собственной персоной, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись бедром к косяку. Его волосы такие же серебристые, как при жизни, а вот в одежде ничего серебристого уже не осталось. Впрочем, он по-прежнему выглядит как полный засранец.

— Боже правый, — тянет Тони. — Это же худшая половинка чудо-близнецов.

— Что, не рад меня видеть? — Пьетро — сама невинность.

— Нет. Вот честно — ни капли. Пожалуйста, съебись из моей комнаты, я слишком устал для этого.

— Это арсенал, а не твоя комната. 

— Чёрт, ошибся. Пожалуйста, съебись из арсенала.

Пьетро отодвигается от косяка.

— Хорошо, но лишь потому, что ты так вежливо меня попросил.

Он закрывает за собой дверь, и наступает тишина. Благословенная тишина.

Перевернувшись обратно, Тони устремляет взгляд в потолок и пытается, правда пытается сохранить серьёзное лицо. Но не получается. Сперва улыбка, потом смешок — и вот уже Тони хохочет до слёз, потому что ему достался самый несуразный загробный мир, какой только мог достаться. Чтобы и неудобные раскладушки, и потолок в пятнах, и паршивец Пьетро Максимофф в одном флаконе.

***

Помешивая чай в пластиковом стаканчике (откуда на том свете взяться пластиковому стаканчику? ну вот откуда?), Древняя объясняет:

— Это карман между измерениями. Когда наши души вырвались из одного мира и начали переход в другой, то оказались в некотором подобии сети.

— Сети, — повторяет Тони. — И кто же её установил?

— Очень хороший вопрос, — невозмутимо соглашается Древняя. — Но, боюсь, я на него ответить не смогу. Пока нам остаётся только ждать и наблюдать за тем, что происходит.

Тони сухо улыбается:

— Я плохо умею ждать.

Древняя отпивает чай.

— Тогда рассматривайте это как возможность научиться чему-то новому.

Ещё при жизни Тони досыта наелся такими возможностями. У него зудят руки заняться чем-нибудь полезным — и он присоединяется в лаборатории к бойкой девушке по имени Мар-Велл, которая называет себя кри, что бы это ни значило. Выкроив себе местечко в уголке, Тони стаскивает туда все лишние и ненужные детали. У него будет броня.

Ему хорошо. Когда он бьёт молотом по раскалённому металлу, то впервые чувствует себя — собой. Даже если он лишён тела, он всё ещё Тони Старк.

***

В афганской пещере Хо Инсен сказал: «Мы встретимся в следующей жизни».

Но именно в этой встрече чёртова межпространственная сетка Тони отказала. Инсен, родители, Джарвис — да даже хренов Обадайя, которому Тони с удовольствием врезал бы — мирно пребывают по ту сторону той стороны, а Тони варит грёбаную лицевую пластину в лаборатории, которая словно прямиком вышла из диснеевского «Тарзана».

***

Здесь обитают синий парень Йонду и зелёная дамочка Гамора. Оба выглядят так, будто их излюбленный способ убийства — зубами выдрать ярёмную вену врага, и когда они улыбаются, Тони кажется, что они уже примериваются к его горлу.

Йонду хотя бы расслабляется, если в него залить несколько шотов (Пьетро соорудил тут самогонный аппарат. Естественно, Пьетро соорудил самогонный аппарат). Но Гамора — кстати, Тони уверен, что видел её во время битвы с Таносом — по мере того, как пустеет бутылка, лишь пугает ещё больше.

Рядом с Локи маячит ещё один асгардец, который относится к тому как к назойливому младшему брату. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Тони чувствует, будто его душу видят насквозь — жуткое клише, но менее неуютно от этого не становится. Зовут асгардца Хеймдалль.

И последний по порядку, но отнюдь не по достоинствам…

У Тони всё внутри переворачивается, когда он видит, как этот человек стоит на верхней террасе, наблюдая за закатом поверх пышных крон.

— Т’Чалла?

Тот поворачивается. Даже в скудном вечернем свете сразу становится понятно, что это не друг Тони, не Т’Чалла. У его глаз, у рта чуть больше морщин, однако он не намного старше нынешнего короля Ваканды. Ничего удивительного: Тони уже на собственном примере заметил, что лицо выглядит моложе, чем должно бы, на коже меньше шрамов, в волосах меньше седины и кости не так ноют.

— Нет, Т’Чалла — это мой сын. А я…

— Т’Чака. Я помню.

Т’Чака тепло улыбается. Обычно короли совсем не так доброжелательны к тому, кто их прерывает. Но, очевидно, не Т’Чака.

— Идите сюда. Расскажите, что там мой сын затевает.

Встав рядом с Чёрной Пантерой, Тони смотрит на закат.

***

Бессонница снова заявляет о себе в полную силу. Какой вечный покой, о чём вы.

В большинстве своём кошмары не о боях. Нет, иногда и о боях тоже: в таких Питер зовет на помощь, но никто не отвечает, или Питер лежит под обломками здания, как в тот раз, когда он думал, что сможет спрятаться от Тони, или Питер, такой юный и худой, что от этого щемит сердце, в одиночку выходит против легионов Таноса.

Но в большинстве своём они о дочери. 

Когда на Тони накатывает особенно сильная жалость к себе, он думает: какая колоссальная несправедливость, что они пробыли вместе всего ничего. Всего ничего, всего три года — и баста. Он больше никогда не сможет её убаюкать, никогда не услышит её «люблю тебя три тысячи», не увидит, как она растёт, как заканчивает школу, как выпускается из колледжа. Она… она, должно быть, забудет его. Воспоминания поблекнут. Он останется всего лишь видеозаписями, пылящимися в шкафу в кабинете мамы, которые Морган незачем пересматривать. Блядь, как же это нечестно.

В одном кошмаре он возвращается домой, и у дверей его встречает двенадцати- или тринадцатилетняя Морган — но она накидывается на него с кулаками и кричит: «Где ты был? Папа, почему ты бросил меня?» В другом Спасительница попадает под удар, летит вниз, но, когда Тони откидывает лицевую пластину, внутри оказывается не Пеппер, а Морган.

В третьем он в одно прекрасное утро выходит с чашкой кофе в джунгли, а на земле лицом вниз лежит Морган: маленькая девочка в кроссовках с мигающими огоньками и подходящей по цвету пижаме. Тони роняет чашку, садится рядом, у него трясутся руки, да что там, его часами бьёт дрожь, но он не может её перевернуть. Не может.

Как раз после этого Наташа находит его на крыше.

Еле дернув в её сторону головой, Тони выдавливает из себя ужасное подобие улыбки. Тогда она берёт его за подбородок, вынуждая повернуться к себе — и вот тогда его выдержка окончательно сходит на нет. Обняв его, Наташа мягко покачивается вместе с ним и шепчет:

— Ш-ш, Тони. Всё наладится.

***

«Всё наладится» — как именно, интересно?

Он мёртв. Для него всё должно было кончиться, но он просто сменил один бой на другой. И на этот раз даже на Стива опереться нельзя.

Во время первого же нападения Тони чувствует себя так, будто у него конечность ампутировали. Явного лидера у них нет: Йонду и Мар-Велл постоянно грызутся за право командовать, Древняя ведёт себя так, словно она одна тут умеет драться, Гамора вообще куда-то сматывается. В итоге Тони с Наташей встают спина к спине в центр, а Вижен нарезает круги над ними, методично отбивая всё, чем в них швыряются. А швыряются в них часто.

Противников как минимум тридцать, и все они хорошо вооружены. Тони мог бы поклясться, что видит, как рядом с Хеймдаллем, машущим огромным мечом из вертолётной лопасти, мелькают силовые кабели Ивана Ванко. Судя по тихому мату Наташи, она видит то же самое. Только его тут, блядь, не хватало.

Изрядно потрёпанные враги ретируются, но и их разношёрстному сборищу приходится несладко. Казалось бы, после Таноса вся эта мелочь — на один зуб, но у Тони нет его команды и костюмов, и он не знает правил. Наташа серьёзно ранена в плечо, Локи без сознания — поэтому Древняя открывает портал, и они перемещают своё дерево.

Потом Вижен слово в слово говорит то же самое:

— Всё наладится.

Каким образом, хочется спросить Тони. Каким?

***

«Победителей ждёт вечный покой».

Прости, милый, но это полная чушь.

***

Через две недели после Тони объявляется Стив.

В тот момент Тони, Наташа и Пьетро как раз ворошат «прилавки» заброшенного поселения в поисках оружия. Пьетро с очередным ящиком убегает домой, а спустя миг возвращается, радостно скалясь:

— Вы не поверите, — он переводит дух, — кто у нашего дерева.

Наташа и Тони переглядываются. Пьетро навязывается к ним в компанию и идёт на обычной скорости, лишь бы лишний раз подразнить: ведь он знает то, чего не знают они. «Не хочу испортить вам сюрприз», — твердит он, и Тони вместо отсутствующего Клинта отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Пьетро только улыбается, пока они, истекая потом, перебираются через корни и уворачиваются от веток.

Они выходят на поляну. Все уже собрались у основания дерева, и Вижен разговаривает со стоящим спиной мужчиной. Взгляд Тони притягивают светлые волосы, и сердце подпрыгивает к горлу даже раньше мыслей: те запаздывают.

Наташа отмирает первой.

— Стив… о господи, Стив!

Тот оборачивается на оклик, и это… это и в самом деле он, и Тони роняет ящик с боеприпасами. Наташа аккуратно опускает свой — но тут же срывается на бег. Стив ловит её в прыжке, кружит, они улыбаются и смеются, крепко держась друг за друга. Хлопнув по защелкам, Тони вываливается из брони и делает несколько неуверенных шагов.

— Какого хрена?! — кричит он, приблизившись. — Ты не должен был умереть!

Это все равно что напрямую сказать: «Стив, как же я люблю тебя». 

Кажется, Стив читает между строк. Отпустив Наташу, он что есть дури сжимает Тони в объятиях, и у него такие сильные, уверенные и, чтоб их, знакомые руки, что от одного этого к глазам подступают слёзы. Уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, Тони и сам обнимает его, изумлённо прислушиваясь: кажется, он слышит, как бьётся сердце Стива. Как хорошо, что этот мир, похоже, не подчиняется главным материальным законам природы.

— Ты не должен был умереть, — повторяет он. — Стив…

— Прости, Тонс, — бормочет Стив ему на ухо. — Но от возраста никуда не деться.

Отстранившись, Тони озадаченно смотрит на него:

— От возраста?

Стив смущённо улыбается:

— Иногда путешествиями во времени злоупотребляют ради личной выгоды.

Тони не сразу догадывается. То есть…

— Пегги?

Сглотнув, Стив кивает:

— Пегги.

— Что ж, Стив, надеюсь, ты хорошенько насладился своей затянувшейся отставкой, — встревает Наташа. — Пока ты здесь, отдохнуть ещё долго не удастся.

Стив поворачивается лицом к толпе — пришли все, кроме Локи, который, видимо, отсиживается где-нибудь в шкафу: мало кому хочется нарваться на неизбежный приветственный удар. Одной рукой Стив, осознанно или нет, по-прежнему обнимает Тони, и тот благодарен ему: земля норовит уйти из-под ног.

— Итак, — весомо роняет Стив: таким тоном в свою бытность Капитаном Америкой он всегда задвигал мотивационные речи, — где драка?

***

После рассказа о Стиве Пеппер пообещала: «Тони, я никогда не буду лишать тебя того, что ты любишь. Никогда. Для этого я слишком сильно тебя люблю».

Неважно, что Тони ничем не показывал своих чувств. Что между ним и Стивом не было ничего, кроме дружбы и неизменно глубокого доверия. Важно лишь то, что в сердце Тони всегда хватало места больше, чем одному человеку, и больше, чем одной семье. Так уж вышло. Иначе он бы и пробовать с Пеппер не стал.

***

На третью ночь Тони застаёт Стива на ногах.

По пути из ванной в спальню он замечает свет в лаборатории. Подходит ближе. Стив стоит перед покорёженной бронёй — Тони назвал её «Марк Тарзан», потому что у неё камуфляжная раскраска под джунгли и потому что Морган миллион раз смотрела этот фильм. Замерев на пороге, Тони видит, как Стив проводит пальцами по металлу, натыкается на рваную дыру в боку, оставленную Ванко, и медлит.

— Эй, — окликает Тони, — чем занимаешься?

Вздрогнув, Стив поворачивается к нему.

— Прости. Не мог заснуть.

Ответ ни о чём. Он не имеет никакого отношения к вопросу и совсем не объясняет убитое выражение лица — как будто Стив потерял то, что всегда хотел, но никогда не имел. Он выглядит как человек, который без отдыха вот-вот загнётся, и Тони кивает на коридор.

— Идем, Кэпскимо. Мы с Нат устроили себе противокошмарное логово, присоединяйся.

Похоже, Стив собирается отказаться, хотя его, наверное, так и тянет согласиться. Чтобы избежать лишних сложностей, Тони тут же удаляется. Его ждёт кровать.

Стив предсказуемо бредёт следом.

Когда Тони опирается коленями на край кровати, Наташа просыпается и, увидев Стива, молча пододвигается, чтобы дать ему место. Тони подталкивает Стива к центру, и тот послушно и благодарно падает — и обмякает, как будто не спал уже много лет. Вокруг темно и тихо.

Тони ложится за ним, ёрзает, поудобнее укладываясь на спину, и тянет его к себе. Стив хмурится, пытается возразить, но Тони унимает его одним негромким:

— Малыш, заткнись и спи.

Мозг почти в отключке. Тони не думает — только чувствует. Стива, и подушку, и жару, и усталость, и само собой вырывается «малыш», и Стив — Стив, который способен одной рукой поднять мотоцикл и который был достоин молота Тора — смотрит на него, широко распахнув блестящие глаза. Как будто ему больше ничего и не нужно. Как будто Тони сделал ему величайший подарок на свете.

— Спи, — повторяет Тони, и Стив приникает к его груди.

***

Правый хук Стива безжалостен и неотвратим. Всё-таки попавшийся ему на глаза Локи отлетает к холодильнику, сползает по тумбе на пол и жалобно стонет. Перешагнув через него, Стив идёт дальше, с улыбкой растирая руку.

— Чёрт, я уже и забыл, каково быть двадцатипятилетним. Обожаю это тело.

— Лучшая задница Америки, — соглашается Тони. — Во всей красе.

— Как же я вас всех ненавижу, — шипит Локи. — Мой брат совершенно не умеет выбирать друзей.

***

После боя у них есть ритуал: они садятся в круг на крыше и занимаются своими ранами, не забывая попутно заниматься ужасной настойкой Пьетро из неизвестных науке фруктов. Древняя никогда не пьёт, но по-своему расслабляется вместе со всеми, медитируя где-то углу.

Тост переходит к Гаморе. Она поднимает бутылку, задумывается и наконец решается:

— За грёбаного Питера Квилла — никогда.

Все согласно поднимают бутылки:

— За него.

Следующая — Мар-Велл. Она говорит то же, что и всегда:

— За Кэрол Дэнверс.

— За неё, — вторят остальные. 

Наступает очередь Наташи. Сегодня её лицо — непроницаемая маска: она кого-то узнала среди напавших. Она ничего не рассказывала, но Тони не идиот. И так ясно, что её настигло давнее прошлое, в котором Мстителей ещё и в помине не было.

— За Елену.

И снова мрачное:

— За неё.

Очередь Стива. Он в явной растерянности оглядывается на Тони. Наклонившись, тот тихо поясняет:

— Мы пьём за свои потери. Ну, за то, что осталось там.

— Вот как.

Одну долгую минуту Стив думает. Точнее, набирается храбрости. Потом всё же поворачивается и приподнимает бутылку, глядя прямо в глаза Тони. Улыбка у него грустная и, пожалуй, тоскливая.

— За тебя.

***

После очередной битвы они срываются — и неудивительно.

Когда же ещё, когда, как не сейчас: сердца бешено колотятся на остатках адреналина, повсюду кровь, и едва верится, что остались в живых. Стив падает перед Тони на колени, срывает с него лицевую пластину, тяжело дыша от страха и усталости.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что меня никто не целовал, — шутит Тони.

Стив с облегчением смеётся:

— Пока нет. Я ещё не успел.

Он тут же исправляется. Тони закованной в перчатку рукой тянет его к себе за затылок, чтобы ещё ближе, сильнее, крепче — с Пеппер он никогда так не целовался. Стив кусает его губы, звенит всем телом — словно через него непрерывно пропускают молнии. Каким-то отдалённым уголком сознания Тони изумляется: неужели в нём до сих пор осталась мощь Мьёльнира?..

***

Потом — уже после того, как Стив вызволяет его из брони, а он сдирает со Стива одежду, после того, как они — вымотанные, потные, окровавленные — валятся на кровать и телами говорят друг другу то, что никогда толком не могли выразить словами, после того, как они ломают хрупкую деревянную раму и оставляют на простынях несколько интригующих пятен…

После всего этого Стив крепко обнимает Тони, и они просто дышат. Кажется, что это первая спокойная минута за много лет, потому что даже когда Тони жил с Пеппер и Морган в своём доме у озера, над ним всегда нависал страх провала, а сейчас… сейчас здесь только Стив, и биение его сердца, и его тёплая кожа, и с ним можно переплестись ногами.

Стив выдыхает, словно собирается с силами.

— Нет, — Тони опережает его.

— Почему? Ты даже не знаешь, что я хотел сказать.

Тони оглядывается на него.

— Что-нибудь вроде: «Надо помочь переместить дерево», или: «Надо помочь с уборкой». Мне это вот ни капли не интересно, Стив.

Стив фыркает.

— Нет. Вообще-то я собирался спросить тебя, давно ли.

— Давно ли что?

— Давно ли у тебя появились чувства ко мне?

Инстинктивный порыв — тут же откреститься от каких бы то ни было чувств, перевести всё в область секса. Однако пять лет жизни с Пеппер почти полностью избавили Тони от таких порывов, и он честно отвечает:

— Понятия не имею. Лет двенадцать назад.

Стив резко выпускает воздух из лёгких.

— Пеппер знала?

— Конечно, знала. — Тони выворачивается из рук Стива, чтобы лечь на живот и смотреть глаза в глаза. — Честно, Стив, если бы она хоть слово против сказала, чёрта с два мы с тобой бы сейчас тут лежали. Нашему браку никогда не была свойственна ревность.

Стив кивает.

— А ты? — в свою очередь спрашивает Тони. — Давно ты… ну, понимаешь?

— Господи, не заставляй меня считать.

Тони смеётся:

— Да что там считать-то, Стив?

— Ну, я не знаю, прибавлять ли те пятьдесят лет, которые я провёл в прошлом, или нет, потому что технически это было ещё до встречи с тобой, только в другом временном потоке…

— Пятьдесят лет, — тупо повторяет Тони. Всё веселье разом пропадает. — Ты… пятьдесят лет?

Стив тоже серьёзнеет. Он кладёт руку на щёку Тони, не давая спрятать глаза. У него тёплое, уверенное, живое прикосновение.

— Ну конечно, пятьдесят. Тони, я мог бы прожить хоть пятьсот лет — и не перестать любить тебя.

Тони кидается на него, и Стив тут же его подхватывает: откуда-то он знает, что Тони просто нужно, чтобы его обняли как можно сильнее — ну, не превышая пределы человеческих возможностей. Он трижды коротко целует Тони в макушку, и та часть души, которая с самого щелчка мучилась экзистенциальным ужасом, наконец успокаивается.

***

Счастье, что ему не довелось быть свидетелем их смертей.

Стив, Наташа, даже Вижен — Тони не было рядом, когда они умирали, и ему бы чувствовать вину за это, но облегчение всё перекрывает. Потому что порой он замечает, как смотрит на него Стив, когда считает, что Тони не видит. Как будто до него только что долетел последний выдох Тони — и теперь это ощущение преследует его. Как будто это ощущение преследовало его полвека.

***

— Пегги знала, да? — спрашивает Тони одним ранним утром.

На крыше прохладно, но у них с собой чашки горячего кофе, и они в свитерах и тёплых штанах сидят почти друг на друге. Стив кладёт ногу на колено Тони.

— Да. Я ей всё о тебе рассказал. То есть я рассказал ей всё обо всем, но ты в этом рассказе занимал немалое место. И то, что я чувствовал к тебе, как жалел, что так и не признался, как жалел… как раскаивался, что причинял тебе боль. Пегги очень мне помогла.

Тони слабо улыбается, вспоминая Пеппер.

— Правда?

— Правда. — Голос у Стива глухой. — Она ведь… она меня потеряла. И ей… пришлось справляться с таким же горем. Она подсказала мне, за что удержаться.

Тони невыносимо видеть слёзы Стива — в последнее время для них и так было слишком много поводов. Поэтому он поворачивается, опираясь на грудь Стива, чтобы не пролить кофе, и целует его. Тот отвечает ласково, никуда не спешит, и можно насладиться близостью, теплом, прикосновениями. Стив отодвигается первым, но недалеко, и Тони тоже далеко его не отпускает, затягивает к себе на колени.

— Я чувствовал себя обманщиком, — произносит Стив. Тони замирает, и Стив торопливо добавляет: — Не в том смысле, что я изменял Пегги или… или тебе. Просто… я вышел из боя до того, как он закончился, понимаешь? Ты… ты умер, сражаясь, тебе довелось провести с семьей всего пять лет, а я… я вернулся в прошлое и украл пятьдесят лет той жизни, которой у меня не должно было быть. Я как будто обманул всех.

— Хм… знаешь, что я думаю?

Стив кидает на него усталый взгляд — Тони миллион раз такие доставались, разве что с куда больших расстояний. В этом взгляде читается: «Хватит считать меня несмышлёным ребёнком».

— Пожалуйста, Тони, не заставляй меня томиться от неизвестности, — с каменным лицом просит он. — Что же ты думаешь?

— Что, как бы всё ни обернулось, ты нашёл бы, в чем себя обвинить.

Стив мягко улыбается:

— Это ты по своему опыту сейчас говоришь?

— Возможно. — Тони тыкается в него носом, просто чтобы сказать: «Я здесь. Я тебя понимаю». — Когда я ушёл из команды, думаешь, я не считал себя подлецом? Да, я получил свои пять лет счастья, но каждый миг меня грызла вина. Каждый грёбаный миг. За то, что не постарался лучше, за то, не выложился целиком в бою.

Стив хмурится.

— Ты ничего не смог бы…

— Стив, ты тоже ничего не смог бы сделать сверх того, что сделал, но не ври, что на тебя ничего не давило.

Стив опускает голову — как всегда, когда его ловят на лжи. Тони прижимается губами к его лбу, и Стив обнимает его крепче, рискуя всё-таки пролить кофе. Тони опускает чашку, чтобы обнять его в ответ.

— Да, Стив, — шепчет он. — Я хорошо тебя знаю.

***

Стив часто говорит о своих детях. Их у него трое, все мальчики: Джеймс, Честер и Энтони. Он рассказывает об их первых шагах, о выпускных, о жёнах, о работе. Рассказывает, как Честер в школе умудрялся вечно влипать в неприятности и как каждый раз, когда их с Пегги вызывали к директору, в кабинете оказывались все трое с фингалами под глазами.

Он может часами описывать всю их жизнь. Когда он умер, они были уже взрослыми, он успел их вырастить — и, наверное, именно поэтому у Тони язык не поворачивается хоть словечком упомянуть Морган. Даже когда Т’Чака и Хеймдалль начинают хвастаться своими детьми, он молчит, потому что до сих пор слышит в голове её голос: «Папа, почему ты бросил меня?» и «Люблю тебя три тысячи».

Никто не пытается вызвать его на откровенность. Он благодарен за это.

***

Редкими ночами они не спят втроём в одной кровати.

Наташа словно чует, когда уйти, чтобы Стив и Тони дали выход страсти — впрочем, Тони что-то подсказывает, что без компании она в такие моменты не остаётся (Гамора. С семидесятипроцентной вероятностью она спит с Гаморой). Но чаще они ложатся вместе: крепкие объятия и размеренный стук сердец дарит им чувство безопасности. Это вроде бы бессмыслица, потому что они бесплотные души, но плевать.

Они столько утратили, что для них глупее всего — держаться порознь в оставшееся у них время. Да, это время несколько отличается от обещанного вечного покоя, но это куда больше, чем ничего.

***

Посреди битвы, когда над головами проносятся лазерные лучи, а вокруг взрываются осколочные гранаты, Тони поворачивается к Наташе:

— А вдруг это и есть рай?

С пустым взглядом Наташа ломает шею очередному противнику.

Позже он задаёт Стиву тот же вопрос. Они как раз собирают с поля боя всё, что пригодится: оружие, броню, упаковки адреналина. Одежда Стива напрочь испорчена и испачкана, он стоит над чьими-то отрезанными ногами — бедолагу перерубило надвое порталом Древней — и смотрит на Тони как на сумасшедшего:

— Что?

— Ну вдруг, — Тони эмоционально машет руками, — вдруг это он, Стив? Вдруг некие высшие космические силы взглянули на нас и решили: «Они могут быть счастливы только в бою»?

Слегка очистив лицо от грязи, Стив подходит к нему:

— Тони, ты счастлив здесь?

«Нет», — тут же хочет сказать Тони, но он даёт себе время подумать. Это тоже влияние Пеппер: сначала думать, а потом говорить. Поэтому он отвечает чуть погодя:

— Не знаю. Но, по-моему…

— Нет, — усмехается Стив. — Вот в чём загвоздка.

— Заткнись, Кэпскимо. Я вообще-то о том, что… это как будто не конец, согласен? Всего лишь очередная глава. Я не имею в виду, что мы можем вернуться, нет, но я… — он сглатывает. — Меня как-то не тянет умереть по-настоящему. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Да, понимаю. Тони, я хорошо тебя знаю. И всё понимаю.

«У тебя всё наладится. Всё наладится», — повторяет про себя Тони. Может, это всё-таки правда: несмотря на всё, чего тут нет, на всё, что пришлось оставить в мире живых, он получил очередной шанс отодвинуть неизбежное. И даже когда это неизбежное наступит — с ним рядом будет Стив.

Возможно, такие мысли означают, что он трус. Означают, что он лжец: ради того ли в своей предыдущей жизни он столько раз смотрел в глаза смерти, чтобы теперь, на её пороге, всеми силами пытаться её избежать?

***

Чёртова Вселенная ни в какую не желает дать ему передышку, но он и сам теперь сомневается, что готов к ней. Сомневается, что готов оказаться по ту сторону той стороны и навеки обратиться в прах. Но пока от него это и не требуется: впереди очередной бой, спину прикрывают Стив, Наташа и их новая команда, в груди бьётся сердце, есть лаборатория и цель.

Однажды — возможно, очень скоро — он уйдёт окончательно. Либо потому что «победителей ждёт вечный покой», либо потому что найдётся лазейка в системе — но рядом с ним будут друзья, а значит, всё не так уж страшно.

Но пока его ждёт жизнь (смерть?) без лишней тяжести на душе. И этого достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик частично вдохновлен комиксами Battleworld.


End file.
